The invention is in the field of umbrellas providing protection against rain and other elements. It is particularly concerned with an improved umbrella construction having an attached pocket or purse compartment as a part thereof.
When going out in the rain or other inclement weather, there is often a need to conveniently carry a small amount of paper money, change, credit cards, tokens, keys and a variety of similar type items. The present invention is directed to that need by the provision of a convenient and inexpensive means of carrying money or other items in a concealed pocket of an umbrella.
One embodiment of the invention is a device which comprises a portable fold-up type umbrella, including a handle, an extending telescopic shaft, a frame and a fabric or plastic water-repellent cover for protection against the rain. An elongated band, made of water-repellent fabric or plastic, secured at one of its outer ends to the cover, or directly to a rib of the umbrella, maintains the umbrella closed in its folded collapsed position by means of an attached snap fastener at its second unsecured outer end, and a complementary snap fastener on the band near its attached end.
The band, of generally rectangular shape, may be constructed of first and second elongated lengths of fabric, substantially the same width and length, and positioned in overlapping relationship therewith. The two lengths of fabric are secured together by stitching means along its outer edges at the ends and longitudinal sides. At one end, the fabric lengths of the band are stitched together to the cover, or directly to a rib of the umbrella, thereby forming a pocket or purse compartment within the confines of the lengths of fabric.
Positioned inwardly of and substantially parallel to the longitudinal side edges of the second fabric length, an elongated zipper tape which can be selectively opened and closed, allows for the selective opening and closing of the pocket within the fabric lengths.
The length of the fabric band may be tautly drawn around the umbrella to lie against the cover when the umbrella is in its collapsed position, and the complementary snap fasteners on the band are attached to hold the umbrella collapsed. Since the zipper lies on the inner side of the band, it will be concealed in this position to hide the pocket from view.
The fabric band may also be tautly drawn and snapped to lie against the fabric cover when the umbrella is in an open position. In this condition, a snap fastener attached to the band is attached to a complementary snap fastener secured at a proper location to the outer exposed side of the fabric cover, so that the pocket compartment is not visible when the umbrella is in its open operative condition.